good little girl gets a bad little boy xx
by adventurewolf
Summary: Marshall and fionna go back to her house after he played a prank on her to get some ice on his face after fionna punched him a couple times then ice queen gets in the way and it gets dirty


good little girl gets a bad little boy xx

Fionna and Marshall went back to her and cakes house to put some ice on Marshall's face after Fionna had punched him for making her worry about him.

"here Marshall honey" said cake handing him a tea towel with ice in,

"thanks kitty" Marshall smirked, Fionna went up to her room to clean her face after she cried about Marshall's joke.

she washed her face as she went to bend down to pick her hat back up of the floor as she had took it of to clean the very sides of her face as the tears had gotten every were.

something cold touched the back of her leg she jumped and turned around to see no one there when she turned back around to finish cleaning her face and put her bunny eared hat on Marshall was sitting in front of her.

"move Marshall" Fionna said in disappointed voice

"okay dude, sorry about before too"

Fionna gave him a little smile but she wasn't happen she knew that Marshall knew that she had feelings for him.

"yo fi once you've finished cleaning up you wanna go scare gum ball?"

"no im okay..."

Marshall was confused Fionna would never turn down an adventure

"what's wrong Fionna?" Marshall was worrying that he had messed his friendship up with Fionna,

"nothing i just dont feel like doing that... i dont want to just scare him i want to scare to gum out of him!"

Fionna and Marshall went to the candy kingdom,

"how we gonns get in?"

"helloooo vampire here" Marshall picked her put cradling her like a baby

"glod Fionna i thought you'd be heavy"

"THANKS calling me fat no... ahah im only messin"

Fionna and Marshall jumped through gumballs bedroom window,

"hahah look at his pjs there pink"

"shhhhh, quick get in th.."

suddenly ice queen burst through the window

"gumball wake up, ohh why are you here?"

"ice queen get out of here"

"no im taking this babe home" the ice queen said

"him a babe?" Marshall said with a confused look on his face

"oh hey Marshall... HEY Marshall your a king arn't you"

"y ye" suddenly the ice queen froze Marshall and pulled him out the window

"MARSHALLLL"

fionna ran down gumballs stairs and ran outside she went to the ice castle Marshall was in the ice cage

"so marshall you wanna be a ice vampire?"

"listen lady your creepy, and i love Fionna not you" not knowing Fionna was just outside listening is

"you like that little freak"

"hey dont talk about her like that shes amazing" Fionna blushed

"ICE QUEEN"

Fionna jumped on ice queens head and punched her in the face

Marshall got ket out of the cage they jumped out the widow and went back to fionna house

"that was fun lets do it again"

"hahah shut up Marshall" as Fionna pushed Marshall she slipped and fell into him then got up with a nervous laugh

Fionna lay on the bed with her hands behind her head Marshall jumped on top of her playfully

"Marshall get of me"

"nope"

"i heard what you said to the ice queen you know.. do you really feel that way"

" what, oh ye" Fionna giggled and looked away Marshall put his finger under her chin and put her face in line with his Fionna blushed Marshall lent forward and went to kiss her but then cake walked in and Marshall went invisible

"were's Marshall Fionna?"

"oh he went home"

"did you tell him how you feel?" thinking no one was around Fionna blushed

"shut up cake"

"hhahah aww young love" cake walked out the room Fionna shut her eyes

"wait wait you love me too" Fionna kept her eyes shut Marshall lent in and kissed her she opened her eyes wide and pushed him of her

"what the Nightosphere!" Fionna said with a hint of embarrassment

"what! whats wrong i thought you liked me" he said with shock

"i do but.."

"don't be scared i wont hurt you"

"IM NOT SCARED!" Fionna said with anger Marshall knew she was but he dident want to argue he walked towards her, so he was right against her " whats wrong then?" Fionna mumbled then Marshall went in for the kill and kissed her again this time she diden't move away fionna had never done this before so she let him take over.

"whats wrong?"

"i...i dont know what to do"

"dont worry" Marshall lay her on the bed she started to worry Marshall reasured her again then walked over to her bedroom door and locked it Fionna sat up on the bed with her head down and legs crossed " you dont have to do this"

"i want to" she looked up and kissed him then Marshall lifted her top of showing her little undeveloped breasts in a light pink bra with riffles aroud the top of the bra "wouldent expect you to pick a girly colour Fionna"

Fionna giggled Marshall took his shirt and pants of just sitting in him undies Fionna took her skirt of she went like a tomato

Fionna was so innocent Marshall felt wrong doing this to her he went to put his shirt and pants back on when Fionna had took his hands and used them as a bra Marshall smiled at her.

something stabbed her in the leg she diden't want to look down but she did anyway Marshall was hard she blushed

"you exited Marshall"

her hands slipped down his body and grabbed his dick and started rubbing it. Fionna took her undies off she lay on the bed inviting him to the bed she opened her legs showing everything Marshall straight away jumped on her.

"are you ready" Marshall said with a calm voice

"yes" with a stutter she kissed Marshall.

he rubbed his manhood up her slit and then lined it up with Fionna's little vagina then pushed it in

"ahhh..." Marshall quickly coverd her mouth a tear fell on his hand he kissed her head.

"its over" fionna smiled Marshall moved of her then lay next to her she turned to him and smiled

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Fionna honey are you okay? i heard you scream"

"oh its okay cake i jumped because i thought i seen something outside but it was nothing"

"but whys your door locked" Marshall snigerd

"shhh, oh it's just because im getting changed"

"oh okay honey" cake said with a worried voice

she turned back to Marshall

"i love you"

"i love you too" 3 3


End file.
